Extended Vacation
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Breach gets a new slave but what happens when the slave is a little more loyal than she expected? Then when she and her slave get stranded things might not go quite as planned. Brex
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters. I own the field and I do not own the rest of the island. I got it from a different fanfiction. I own Rex's Martial arts teachers' EVO forms. I do not own the names. I own the embodiment of Breach's portals.

* * *

Extended Vacation

Rex hated EVO's. Not all of them. He was fine and Bobo was his best friend. He had a huge crush on Circe and his martial arts trainers were all EVO's. One was the EVO version of Bruce Lee. The only real difference was that he was now about twenty physically and no longer aged. Rex was also learning from the EVO version of Roy Elghanaya, the best Krav Maga fighter in the world. He looked like he could be Cricket's older brother. Rex's last trainer was Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris' only mutation was that he was now made out of solid steel. Rex had other friends that were EVO's as well. Cricket and the rest of his old gang were. His adoptive cousin was a werewolf EVO.

There were more but Rex didn't have time to think of them. He was fighting an EVO monkey that wouldn't stop throwing crap at him. Rex was fairly good at dodging, but when Bobo had sided with the EVO monkey, his skill amounted to nothing. He was so covered in crap that he could barely move. The monkey Bobo had been hanging out with had started as a chimpanzee but had morphed into a gorilla and started throwing crap that turned into solid cement when it hit. Bobo had decided to cut ties and had been covered as well.

"God I hate monkeys," Rex said as he choked.

There was nowhere for the stink from the normal monkey crap to escape so he was beginning to choke on the smell. When he got back to HQ, the first thing he was doing was burning his clothes, then Bobo.

Rex created his Smack Hands and smashed the cement. He stumbled out of the rest and began to cough. He pulled Bobo out then handcuffed him to a car. With Bobo out of the way, Rex pulled out his communicator and called Six.

"Can't you handle a dung throwing Chimpanzee?" Six asked.

"Yes," Rex said. "I could probably also take a crap throwing gorilla who's poop turns into cement. What I can't handle is what's on the news."

Six clicked on the TV and nearly dropped his communicator. On every channel was a video footage of King Kong throwing gigantic pieces of poop that were made out of stone. It was leveling the city and somehow it was getting bigger whenever the airplanes shot at it.

"What the heck is that?" Six asked.

"The chimpanzee," Rex said as he shot his Slam Cannon at it. Six watched as the ball of metal smashed the monkey in the face. The monkey howled in pain then grew until it was too big for the camera to get all of it.

"You should stop attacking it," Six said. "I'll be there in a minute."

About half an hour later, Six arrived and and Rex was looking very impatient.

"What?" Six asked.

"I'll be there in a minute," Rex said mimicking Six's voice.

"I'm here aren't I?" Six asked.

"A half hour later!" Rex shouted.

"So you are late," said a young girl's voice behind him.

Rex spun around and they saw Breach hanging out of a portal about three feet above Rex's head. Her hair had fallen out of her face and now Rex could see that she looked like she had lost a fight with The Rock.

"What happened to you?" Rex asked.

"None of your business," Breach said. "I can get rid of that thing...for a price."

"What price?" Six asked.

"Him," Breach said pointing at Rex.

"Me?" Rex asked. "That didn't go well last time did it?"

"Not in my collection," Breach said. "As my slave."

"No way," Rex said.

"Rex!" Six said.

Rex turned around and saw the monkey lift something over its head. At first Rex thought it was just another piece of crap but then he realized it was Providence HQ.

"Okay," Rex said. "But you have to save the people in Providence HQ as well."

"Fine," Breach said.

Breach held up her smaller hands and the monkey was swallowed by a giant portal. Then she dropped her smaller hands and lifted her other arms. Suddenly every window in Providence HQ lit up red then went back to normal. Just before the building landed, the ground under it flashed red. Then the building hit and dust flew into the air.

"Where'd you send them?" Rex asked.

"The city park," Breach said. "Now bow slave."

Rex clenched his fists and glared at her then sighed and knelt. Six looked like he wanted to kill Breach but When he reached for his swords Rex shook his head.

"I gave her my word Six," Rex said. "I have to do this."

"Good slave," Breach said. "Oh I will have a lot of fun with you."

With that Breach sucked him through a portal and retreated through her own. Six sighed and called for a ride. Then he looked on his PDA for Rex's tracking device signal.

"Anything I should know?" Breach asked after she and Rex had reached their destination.

"There's a tracking device in my left Humerus," Rex said.

Breach used a portal to send it to Mexico City. Six saw and had his ride take him there.

"Anything else?" Breach asked.

"There's a second one in my brain," Rex said.

Breach sent that one to Antarctica and Rex told her there were no more.

"Now slave," Breach said. "You need to make me...a coffee."

"With what my good looks?" Rex asked.

"No, those will come in handy later," Breach said. "There's a coffee machine in the cupboard."

Rex looked around. They were in a rundown house that was in a forest from what he could see out the windows. Everything was destroyed but one cupboard had somehow managed to cling to the wall by one corner. Rex was sure there wouldn't be electricity. He opened the cupboard and saw that there was a coffee maker but no coffee pot.

"Coffee pot?" Rex asked.

"In the sink," Breach said.

Rex found the coffee pot and put it in the machine along with water. Then he plugged the coffee maker in and was shocked when it turned on. While it cooked Breach told him to fix the house. He tried his best to fix stuff but wasn't very good at it. When the coffee was done Breach poured herself some and watched Rex work. After about an hour he had fixed most of the stuff by using his Slam Cannon like a nail gun. It was a smaller version of course but worked the same. He was in the middle of nailing the chandelier back onto the ceiling when the ladder flipped out from under him and he grabbed the chandelier to keep from falling. It broke out of the ceiling and he fell toward the floor with the chandelier just inches above him. Just before he landed on the floor Breach opened a portal under him and he went through. The chandelier smashed on the ground where the portal had been.

Rex landed on the bed he had fixed and he saw that Breach was sitting right next to him. He rolled away from her and looked at the chandelier.

"Looks like I'll have to get a new one huh?" Rex asked.

"No," Breach said. "I don't like chandeliers. Besides, you're on break."

"Excuse me?" Rex asked.

"You've earned a break," Breach said. "I want a new home anyway."

Rex's head dropped and he sighed. He had done all that work for nothing.

"How about the Caribbean?" Breach asked.

Rex couldn't help but picture her in a bikini. The moment he did he smirked.

"How old are you?" Rex asked.

"Eighteen, same as you, why?" Breach asked.

"Just curious," Rex said.

He leaned against the wall and it collapsed. He groaned and looked at Breach.

"I think the Caribbean would be awesome," Rex said.

"Then let's go," Breach said.

"Now?" Rex asked.

He got his answer when a portal opened under him and he fell through and landed on a beach. Breach landed next to him and they looked around. There was no sign of humanity's existence anywhere in sight.

"Where are we?" Rex asked.

"I don't know," Breach asked. "I wanted to go to a five star EVO resort but I guess this is where my portals wanted us."

"I'll just fly us to the resort," Rex said standing.

He tried to activate his Boogie Pack but it only got halfway formed before it fell apart. He tried again but with the same result.

"Nice machine," Breach said.

"You try it Tough Girl," Rex said.

Breach smirked and held up one of her smaller hands. A portal began to form but before it was even the size of a pin head it faded away. Breach raised all four of her arms at once and tried and the portal got about the size of a Baseball but then faded away.

"Not so easy is it Tough Girl?" Rex asked.

"Don't call me that," Breach said.

"Why not?" Rex asked.

"With all for arms I should be able to make a portal big enough to swallow the entire planet," Breach said. "If that's all I can do, I'm pathetic."

"No you're not," Rex said. "You're amazing. The problem is that there's probably a Nanite Scrambler here."

"Nanite Scrambler?" Breach asked.

"Providence used to use them on EVO's that were too strong to beat alone," Rex said. "Then they would leave the Scramblers where they fell. This one probably got hit by lightning and reactivated."

"So we're stuck here?" Breach asked.

"Yes," Rex said. "Unless we can find the scrambler. By now it's probably underground. We would be better off hoping for rescue."

"I don't feel like waiting," Breach said.

"Then I suggest you get digging," Rex said. "There's no telling where the Scrambler is."

"That's your job slave," Breach said. "Dig."

"No," Rex said. "I'm going to build shelter before that storm reaches us."

Breach looked and saw that the horizon on all sides was black. The storm would be there in an hour. Rex began dragging fallen logs and palm leaves and stones to the beach. Then he began making a house. While he worked Breach began to explore the island and try to figure out where the Scrambler was. She had a theory that her portals would be smaller or nonexistent when she got close but she never noticed a change. She did learn a lot about the island. The beach was all the way around the island and the middle was covered in a forest that bordered on jungle. There was a pond in the center of the island that had a waterfall and a cave behind it. There were no bugs anywhere on the island. She also found a field near the pond. It had hundreds of flowers of all kinds. There was a single tree in the middle. It was a Japanese Cherry Blossom tree. She continued searching the island for the Scrambler but didn't find it.

It began to pour and Breach still hadn't come back yet. Rex had long since finished the hut and had even gone so far as to make an arm chair with a footrest, a coffee table, and two beds. He had gone out of his way to make sure that Breach's bed was as soft as any mattress he had ever lain on. His own bed was basically the ground as a result. He wanted to just lay on her bed and go to sleep but a voice in his head kept screaming at him to go find her. He eventually gave in and walked into the forest. There was no cover from the rain and he was already shivering from the cold. It was about thirty degrees out so he knew he had to work fast to find her. He went straight to the middle of the island and found the pond. He looked behind it and found her in a ball shivering. The cave was almost dead silent and he was surprised at the fact that the waterfall wasn't deafening inside.

"Are you okay Breach?" Rex asked.

She didn't even acknowledge that she had heard him so he walked over and sat down beside her. She was even more wet than him and when he felt her forehead he lost the feeling in his fingers. She was freezing to death and was already too cold to still be alive but she was.

"Breach, listen to me," Rex said. "You need to...God I don't know...crap."

Rex remembered what Holiday had told him about first aid. To save someone that had a dangerously high fever you had to cool them off fast. To save someone who had hypothermia you had to cuddle with only underwear on.

"Crap," Rex said.

Breach suddenly stopped shivering as violently but was starting to turn blue. He sighed in defeat and rolled her onto her back.

"Breach listen to me," Rex said. "You have to stay alive. You're the only one that can get us off the island after I destroy the Scrambler."

While he spoke he carefully unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off and then pulled her skirt off. He wasn't sure if a skirt would matter but he wasn't going to take the chance. Then he pulled his own clothes off and was glad he hadn't been wearing his motorcycle underpants. He laid down next to Breach and pulled her into a hug, blushing furiously and thought that her own cheeks were a tiny bit less blue.

The next morning he woke up before her and realized she was still as cold as ice but was her usual shade of white. He thought about getting up but she started shivering again so he sighed and just lay there. After a few minutes she woke up and instantly threw herself away from him and began shivering violently. He noticed the icicles handing from the roof of the cave. It must have been about twenty degrees and everything looked frozen.

"What the heck did you think you were doing?" Breach asked.

"Saving your life," Rex said. "You were freezing to death. You still are."

"I'm naked!" Breach said. "Of course I'm cold!"

"Your usual outfit is frozen solid," Rex said. "What do you plan on wearing?"

Breach didn't answer but looked like she wanted to cry so he tossed his balled up but dry clothes to her. She glared at him for a moment then sighed and pulled them on. They were too big but they would keep her warm at least.

"What are you going to wear?" Breach asked.

"I'm going to wear what I have on," Rex said. "I'll be fine."

He looked outside and saw that it was still raining but now when the raindrops hit, they shattered like glass. It was freezing inside the cave but was colder outside. Rex stood and began going through some exercises his teachers had taught him. He hated the exercises because they hurt worse than being impaled on a rhino's horn. He had actually had that happen from one very nasty EVO once and wasn't very fond of the memory or the scar. The exercises kept him warm though so he managed to keep them up for a couple hours. When he finally had to stop he slid down against the wall and caught Breach staring at him.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Thank you," Breach said.

"What for?" Rex asked.

"Saving my life," Breach said. "And letting me wear your clothes."

"No problem," Rex said. "All good slaves protect their masters."

Breach smirked and looked outside. It had finally stopped raining but now it was snowing.

"What's up with this weather?" Breach asked.

"God only knows," Rex said. "I just hope this isn't some EVO thing."

"Maybe," Breach said. "Do you think it'll warm up soon?"

"Hopefully," Rex said. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Breach said. "Wish my powers worked."

"No kidding," Rex said. "We could be sitting in Paris right now. Speaking of, why did you bring us here instead of the five star hotel?"

"My portals are partially sentient," Breach explained. "They can sometimes control where we go based on emotions that I don't even know I have."

"What emotion would bring us here?" Rex asked. "Besides suicidal of course."

Breach didn't answer but the look on her face told Rex that she knew what emotion it was.

"I think I should go get some food," Rex said.

"No," Breach said. "You'll die out there. Besides, we don't even know if there's any food on the island."

"Well what do you suggest?" Rex asked.

"We wait until it warms up, then we go scavenging," Breach said.

Rex sighed and returned to doing his exercises. After less than five minutes his foot found the only bit of ice in the cave and he slipped. Breach heard his ankle pop out of place and walked over.

"Go ahead." Rex said. "Laugh."

"I'm not going to laugh," Breach said. "I do have to put your ankle back in place though."

Rex closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Breach put two hands on his shin and two on his foot then pulled hard. Rex's foot snapped back into place and it was all he could do not to scream. Breach pulled him up against the wall and took off the Jacket. He gave it to him and he just pushed it back.

"I can still stay warm without it," Rex said.

"I'm not letting you on that foot until it's healed," Breach said. "So put the jacket on and stop acting like a baby."

Rex sighed and put on the jacket then leaned against the wall of the cave and felt Breach lean on his shoulder. She didn't say anything and neither did he. It was probably around noon and they had no food. The Rex remembered the experimental containment capsule Holiday had made him. He pulled it out of his coat pocket and opened it. It was just big enough for his hand to fit through but that didn't matter given what he had filled it with. He pulled out an ice cream bar and gave it to Breach then pulled out his own.

"Ever eaten one before?" Rex asked.

"No," Breach said. "It's cold."

"I know," Rex said. "If I had anything else I would let you have it."

Breach didn't say anything but she was touched by thought that he would make sure she was happy before taking care of himself. She ate her ice cream bar and was amazed at how good it was. Hers was gone in a minute but his was gone faster.

"Thank you," Breach said.

"Of course," Rex said. "I'd offer you another one but you're already shivering."

Breach was shivering too. She was shivering so hard he was shaking. He wrapped the coat around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She didn't object but was beginning to be afraid that she wouldn't be able to fulfill her orders.

"If only one of us can get off," Rex said. "I'm going to make sure it's you."

And with that she decided that she couldn't hide it any longer. He deserved to know.

"You shouldn't trust me," Breach said. "The only reason I offered to help you was because Van Kleiss ordered me to."

"I thought you left the pack," Rex said.

"I did," Breach said. "But...I still owed him for saving my life."

"When did that happen?" Rex asked.

"When I first joined my initiation was to scan every EVO in the Bug Jar." Breach said. "I was doing well but then I met the red guy with no face. He chained me to a wall and tortured me for days. Finally he decided to kill me but Van Kleiss saved me."

"Oh," Rex said. "Good thing he wanted you on his team."

Breach was surprised by the relief that she heard in his voice. They spent the rest of the day talking and by the time they were done it was getting late. It was also getting cold. It was about three degrees Fahrenheit in the cave and much colder outside. Breach began to shiver a little but didn't notice because Rex was shaking so violently that she was amazed his injured ankle hadn't popped back out of place. She took the coat off and found a capsule in one of the pockets. When she looked inside she found a sleeping bag that reflected heat. She pulled it out and slid Rex into it then took his clothes off and slid in next to him. The only reason she had was because he was almost as pale as her. He slowly began to stop shivering and he fell asleep long before she did. She had enough time to plan out how things would go after leaving the island. Then she cuddled closer to Rex and fell asleep.

The next day when she woke up she noticed two things. First, it was hot, maybe, eighty degrees Fahrenheit. Second, was that Rex had rolled over in his sleep and was now about an inch or two away. She quickly but carefully scrambled out of the sleeping bag and sat against the wall. Rex woke up about a minute later and scrambled out of the sleeping bag and accidentally fell into the pond. Breach ran over to the mouth of the cave but he came out of the water smiling and waved. She waved back and then heard something behind her. When she looked she paled even more then leapt out of the cave. Just after she did, thousands of bats flew out. Rex laughed when he saw her face but she just splashed him. He splashed her back so they began having a splash war. She won simply because she had four arms and he couldn't use his powers. After a few minutes they stopped and just swam around. He knew that they would need to find food but it was too hot to worry about it just then. After a few hours Breach swam to the edge of the pond and just sat there for a moment. Rex swam over and sat next to her.

"We need to get food," Breach said.

"I know," Rex said. "It would be easier if our powers were working. You stay here, I'll be back in a little while."

Before she could object he was gone. She swam around a bit more then went into the cave to explore it. They had stayed near the mouth so she wanted to know what the rest of the cave was like. Most of it was very uninteresting but at the far back was where the bats lived. Everything was covered in bat crap but she could see something shining in the back of the cave. She walked to the back while being careful not to step in crap. When she got to the back she saw that it was a Diamond. It was about as big around as a marble and was perfectly round. She tried to pull on it but it wouldn't budge. After a couple seconds she gave up and made her way back to the mouth of the cave. It was beginning to get dark but Rex still wasn't back. She was beginning to get worried which was very uncharacteristic.

After about three minutes of waiting she left the cave and began walking around looking for Rex. After about a half hour she finally found him but not in the way she expected. He was standing as still as a statue and looked like his mind was a million miles away. The food he had collected was all over the ground and most looked like it had been eaten.

"Rex?" Breach asked.

Rex suddenly shook and looked around. He saw the food and sighed.

"Guess I should find some more food huh?" Rex said more to himself than her.

"I'll help this time," Breach said.

They went around the island collecting all the food they could and took it back to the cave. Before it got to dark to see, Rex got their beds and took them to the cave. Breach collapsed onto hers and smiled at how soft it was.

"How did you make it so soft?" Breach asked.

"It took a little while but If someone really wants to do something you'd be amazed what they can get done in fifteen minutes," Rex said.

Breach smiled then noticed that Rex had been trying to get comfortable for the last five minutes. She walked over and felt his bed and could also feel the floor of the cave.

"You used most of the materials on my bed?" Breach asked.

"Yes," Rex admitted. "I had to make sure my master was happy."

"I'm not though," Breach said. "I hate this island, I hate not having my powers, I hate that you're giving up almost everything you've got for me. I just want to get off this island. Then maybe I could do something about my debt to Van Kleiss."

"I promise," Rex said. "I'll find the Scrambler soon."

"I know," Breach said.

Rex rolled over so she couldn't see the look on his face. He felt terrible but he knew it was the only way to save her. He fell asleep a little while later and Breach got up. She knew that he was hiding something but didn't know what She decided to settle for taking a walk.

After about fifteen minutes she reached the field. She sat under the tree and tried to think. She knew that Van Kleiss wouldn't leave Rex alone as long as he was alive. She also knew that she couldn't take Rex to him. Then a thought occurred to her. Something had forced them to go to that island. She could suddenly feel a presence that wasn't anything she had felt before. Just then a portal exactly like hers opened and a blood red cloud floated out. As she watched the cloud solidified into a person. It wasn't actually all that close to a human but it wasn't anywhere near an EVO either.

It was about five feet tall and had spikes growing out of its back that were about a foot long each. It's eyes were black and its claws were about six inches long.

"Hello Breach," the thing said.

"What are you?" Breach asked.

"I am you," the thing said. "Or at least, I'm your portals."

"You're my portals?" Breach asked without believing a word.

The thing raised its arm and a portal opened. Then it just smirked and looked Breach over.

"If you still want to go to the EVO resort it's through this portal," the thing said. "You and me can go and relax."

"I'm not leaving Rex here alone," Breach said. "I know what it feels like to be alone and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"Rex, Rex, Rex," the thing said. "Can't you even once think about someone other than that annoying punk?"

"Why are you even here?" Breach asked.

"To tell you the truth," the thing said. "To tell you that I love you and refuse to let you be within a hundred feet of that, boy, again."

Breach took a step away from the thing and it took a step forward. Just as it did a snare caught its leg and lifted him into the air where he hung upside down.

"Really?" the thing asked. "A snare is the best you can do?"

"Actually it was supposed to catch me and Breach something to eat besides mangoes and oranges," Rex said stepping out of the trees. "But I'll settle for this."

"You sound like you think you've won," the thing said.

"Oh I have," Rex said. "You just don't realize it yet."

The thing used a portal to cut the wire and landed on its feet. Then it glared at Rex.

"I will tear you apart next time we meet," the thing said. "If I don't, my name isn't Dante."

Then it went through a portal and was gone. Breach sank to the ground and looked tired and Rex sat next to her.

"How much did you here?" Breach asked.

"Enough to figure out who he was," Rex said.

Breach leaned back against the tree and Rex laid down and looked at the sky. There were so many stars that it was hard to pick out constellations. He was able to locate the big and little dippers as well as Orion. Breach laid next to him and pointed out a few constellations that he had never heard of. After a few minutes Breach shifted to get more comfortable and laid her head on his arm. Then she fell asleep. Rex smiled and lightly stroked her hair. After a couple seconds he stopped and imagined what Six would say if he were here. He couldn't picture it very well so he tried Dr. Holiday. Holiday would probably have a heart attack knowing that Rex was going out of his way to keep Breach safe.

"We need to leave," Rex whispered. "We've over stayed our welcome."

He smirked and pictured the look on Breach's face when they finally find the Scrambler. He knew she would be happy and relieved, but part of him didn't want them to find the Scrambler. He was content on the island. He was happy. Breach seemed happy too but he knew she wanted to get off the island more than she wanted anything else.

After a little while Rex finally fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, Breach was working on something. Rex sat up and looked at the thing in her hands. It looked like a half formed necklace. Breach saw that he was awake and put it away.

"Listen Rex," Breach said. "I've been thinking and...I want to spend the day looking for the Scrambler."

Rex nodded and stood. He looked around and knew where to start. He led her to the spot he had frozen the other day and she tried to make a portal with one of her bigger hands. As he had expected the portal was smaller than a pinhead. He tried to make his BFS but it fell apart. He then began using pieces of the blade as a shovel. After about three hours he finally found metal. It was buried about thirty feet down so the hole was too deep for him to climb out. He looked up just in time for Breach to look terrified and for a portal to swallow her. Rex reacted instantly.

He began running up one side of the hole and when he couldn't run any higher he leapt across the hole to the other side and then jumped again. When he finally reached the top there was a trail of portals leading toward a cave that he hadn't noticed before. He walked toward one portal but it closed when he got close. He continued following the path and when he finally reached the cave he sighed. It was lit by torches lining the walls and he could see that it went on for maybe a hundred feet then curved left. He walked inside and followed the cave until the end. As he expected it was empty. Just when he got to the end he heard the mouth collapse.

"Coward," Rex said. "Too scared to fight an EVO without any powers?"

Just then a portal opened and he walked through. He found himself in a karate dojo with EVO's all around the ring watching him. Breach was tied into a chair and gagged. Dante walked into the ring and began bouncing around like a boxer.

"You realize this is a martial arts dojo right?" Rex asked.

"Humor me," Dante said.

Rex took a Kung Fu stance and attacked with more strength than speed. Dante easily caught his kick and slammed him to the ground then began spinning and threw Rex out of the ring. Rex climbed back in and smirked.

"Yin-Yang Kung Fu," Rex said. "Figures that you would know that one. Let's try this one."

Rex took another martial arts stance that Dante knew before he was even full positioned.

"Golden Dragon," Dante said. "You have Jet Lee for a teacher."

Rex attacked with all his speed and Dante did the same. Paul tried to punch Dante in the face but Dante caught his fist and kneed Rex in the stomach. Rex spun and kicked Dante in the back and Dante flew out of the ring. The EVO's caught him and helped him back in. Dante rushed at Rex and Rex drop kicked him back out of the ring. Dante climbed back into the ring and growled angrily.

"That's quite enough playing weak," Dante said.

Rex attacked Dante again but Dante dodged his punch and kneed him in the stomach then threw him into the air. He leapt after Rex and spun in mid air then kneed him in the stomach. Then he immediately spun in the other direction and kneed Rex in the back then sent his fist through a portal into Rex's face. Rex landed on his back outside the ring. He got up and stumbled back into the ring then took one more stance. This one was Krav Maga and the first rule in Krav Maga was that there were no rules. Rex attacked Dante and after about three seconds Dante began beating Rex to a pulp by hitting him from all sides using portals. After about three minutes Rex began to dodge Dante's attacks and went after Dante himself. Dante stepped sideways through a portal, but before the portal closed, Rex punched him through it. Then it closed and severed his arm just above the elbow. Rex suddenly lost all feeling in his body and heard himself screaming as if from far away. He could see like normal though. There was blood spraying out of his arm on both ends and the end of his arm was laying on the ground next to Dante who looked almost as surprised as Rex felt. Then Rex's Smack hand for that arm activated fully then morphed into a metal version of his complete with actual clothes. Rex let his new arm fall and when it barely touched his leg it gave him a dead leg.

"Ow!" Rex said. "I don't like it but I'll work with it."

Dante tried to fight Rex again but this time Rex was able to dodge all of the attacks and got right in front of Dante. He grabbed Dante by the throat and slammed him into the ground. The spikes on his back were driven into the ring and Rex did something he never thought he would. He used his Nanites to make Dante mutate further. The spikes on his back grew huge barbs and and Dante was suddenly incapable of moving.

"No No," Rex said. "Don't get up on my account. I know where I'm going."

Before Rex could move an inch, Dante stood and the spiked stayed where they were. Rex sighed and Dante gave him an uppercut that left him sprawled on his back. Rex stood and Dante assumed a Golden Dragon stance and Rex smirked.

"That's the best you can do?" Rex asked. "Give me a real challenge please."

Rex took a standard Karate position and Dante began laughing. The moment he did Rex began to go nuts and beat him down with everything he had. After about five minutes Rex finally pulled one of the spikes out of the floor and drove it through Dante's head. Then he took a step back and glared at the rest of the EVO's. They all knew that he was tired but they also knew that he would tear them apart if they attacked him.

"I'll give you two seconds to leave," Rex said.

Everyone scrambled for the door. Re x walked over to Breach and knelt down to untie her hands and feet. Then he stood and pulled her up. She threw her arms around him and began to cry.

"It's okay," Rex said. "It's over."

Together they walked outside the dojo and saw that they were still on the island. The dojo was in a cave on the only part of the island they didn't explore.

"Figures that we're still stuck here," Breach said.

"Let's just get back to the cave," Rex said.

They walked through the forest for a few hours but were barely halfway there by the time it got dark. Breach had one broken ankle and could barely put weight on her other ankle. When it did get dark Rex picked her up bridal style and carried her for a time. When they got back to the field they decided that was good enough. He set her down under the tree and looked at her ankles. It was clear that one was broken and the other was shattered. He knew of two ways to help her. One was to amputate her legs and give her a wheel chair. The other was to give her some of his Nanites. He place his hands on her ankles and blue lines spread across her skin around his hands. She realized what he was doing and tried desperately to pull his hands off but before she could he finished and pulled his hands away. Because her hands were on his there was another effect. Her large hands were now the size of normal hands. She briefly wished she could retract her extra arms and suddenly they sank into her skin. She blinked in confusion and then saw Rex smile.

"So it worked," Rex said. "My Nanites gave you more control over your own."

Breach just stared at him and tears began sliding down her face. Then she hugged him. After a moment she pulled away enough to kiss him. He kissed her back and after a couple minutes he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Breach said. "I didn't think."

"Breach," Rex said. "Just stop. There's nothing wrong with having feelings."

Breach nodded but still looked miserable. Rex sat against the tree next to her and pulled her onto he lap. She smiled and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She felt strangely comforted by it. Within a minute she was asleep.

In her dream Breach was sitting at a coffee table made of palm wood. She could here the shore and could smell the sea. As she sat there she felt happier than every before. Just then Rex walked in with some fish. And behind him came three children that were each carrying a shark in miniature Smack Hands. They all had Rex's skin tone but Breach's eyes. They also all had four arms each. They all hug their sharks on hooks hanging from the shack's roof and then sat down. Breach reached through a portal and her arm went into a working refrigerator on the other side of the shack. She pulled out some pizza and they all ate. When they were almost done they were all laughing and suddenly everything went silent. She could see them laughing and could see their lips moving to speak but there was no sound. Even the waves had stopped.

Suddenly Breach sat bolt upright in the field. It was the middle of the night and she could see fine because it was a full moon. She could see that Rex was gone. She stood up and looked around. There was one trail of ice filled footprints and one trail of burned footprints. Rex's coat was laying in the field half frozen, half burned away. Breach began to follow the trails but knew she would have to pick one sooner or later.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters except the fire and ice EVO's. Eis is pronounced Ice.

* * *

To Cure The Incurable

After about three hours of following the footprints Breach only knew one thing, whoever made them was fast, smart, and unaffected by the Nanite Scrambler. She knew the last one because the temperature had been jumping between over a hundred to subzero every fifteen minutes. When she finally reached the end of the trail she found herself at yet another cave they hadn't found. The inside looked like it couldn't choose between Hot or cold. The half on the right was glowing red and the half on the left was coated in snow.

"Great," Breach said. "Those two. I swear, if they don't learn to take a hint I'm going to tear them apart."

She walked into the cave, careful to keep on the center line where she could survive. She kept walking until she reached the end of the cave. Rex was sitting in a chair and looked like someone had drained the life out of him. He was unconscious but wasn't dead. There were two EVO's with him. One was made entirely of flame and just barely had a generally humanoid shape while the other was made out of Ice and looked like someone had been half blind because his right arm was easily twice as big as his left. The right side of his face was that of a demon and his right leg bent backward.

"Hello Eis," Breach said. "Thermo."

"Breach!" Eis said. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"Yeah, Thermo said. "Huge surprise. We only done stoled her boyfriends an' all."

"Thermo," Breach said. "Learn to speak English."

"I knows hows to speak Enlich," Thermo said with some difficulty.

"English Brother," Eis said. "You know why we're here Breach."

"The answer's still no," Breach said. "You guys are both pigs. I would sooner marry a shark."

"Yous should watch yous tongues," Thermo said pronouncing Tongues as tong goo's.

"You should learn to speak like you have at least one brain cell," Breach said. "I mean, take your brother for example. He has about a fourth of a brain cell but he actually sounds intelligent when he speaks."

"Why thank you Madam," Eis said.

"I'll kill you if you say that again," Breach said. "You both know I gave up that life a long time ago."

"For him," Eis said. "We know."

Breach glared at Eis and began walking toward Rex. Before she had gone three feet Thermo took half a step toward Rex and Rex began to smoke. Breach froze and Thermo stepped back.

"Don't hurt him Brother," Eis said. "Let us allow Breach to take her beloved away from here then give chase."

"Huh?" Thermo asked.

"Let her take Rex then chase her to try to kill him," Eis said irritably.

"Oooohhhh," Thermo said. "I don't get it."

"Idiot," Breach said walking over to Rex.

She freed him then carried him out of the cave. When they were out he woke up and they both silently agreed that they had seen enough of the island. They walked to where the Scrambler had been and Rex opened a panel in the side. He turned it off them pulled out a few important wires.

"That should do it," Rex said.

"Good," Breach said. "Now let's take them down."

"I'm going to cure them," Rex said.

"I figured," Breach said. "I think they're incurable though."

Rex didn't have time to listen because just then Thermo arrived and several trees caught fire. Rex activated his Slam Cannon and it picked up some of the ground. Then he aimed it at Thermo and fired. Before the rock reached him it melted but the molten rock hit him and pinned him to the ground. Rex shot the rest of his ammo and took pinned him down no matter what he did. Then Rex began to walk forward. Before he got there he jumped back and an icicle hit the ground in front of him and the ground around it froze for ten feet. Then the icicle grew into Eis.

"Nice to see you Eis," Rex said. "I never got to thank you for ruining my favorite jacket."

He activated his BFS on one hand and his Smack Hand for the other. Eis smirked and Rex swung at his head. Eis dodged easily then caught Rex's Smack Hand. It froze and Eis let go. Big mistake. Rex looked like he was scared then simply smashed his hand into Eis's face. Eis stumbled back and pulled a piece of frozen metal out of his forehead. Rex recreated his Smack Hand and Thermo finally broke loose. He charged at Rex and Rex smashed him toward Eis. Thermo hit Eis at nearly thirty miles per hour. Eis hissed in pain and shoved Thermo away. Thermo had gotten one arm frozen and was having trouble thawing it. Rex smashed him into Eis again and this time most of his body was frozen. Eis screamed in pain and all but jumped away from Thermo. Rex could see that he had no arms left. He walked over to Thermo and placed his hand on his chest. He instantly knew that Thermo was incurable.

"Antarctica," Rex said.

Breach opened a portal and Rex shoved Thermo through. Then Rex turned on Eis.

"I've always loved you Breach!" Eis yelled while Rex tried to cure him.

As expected it didn't work so Rex drove his BFS threw Eis's abdomen. Then he pulled it out and stepped back.

"Sun," Rex said.

Breach created a second portal and Rex punched Eis through with his Smack Hand. Then Breach let the portal close and smirked.

"A little bit jealous are we?" Breach asked.

"No," Rex said. "I just don't like him."

"Sure," Breach said walking over to him.

Rex turned toward her just in time for her to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Breach's waist and pulled her closer and she linked her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a long time then Rex pulled away.

"I guess we can leave now," Rex said.

"Yes," Breach said. "But...part of me doesn't want to. Life is simple here. And...before they took you...i had the best dream of my life."

"What was it about?" Rex asked.

"Us," Breach said. "It was at least ten years from now but we were still living here. We were happy and..."

"And what?" Rex asked.

Breach blushed but said, "We had a family. We had three sons. I don't know their names but they had my eyes, my portals, my extra arms, and your powers."

"What about the rest of their features?" Rex asked.

"A mix," Breach said.

Rex didn't say anything. He really did want to stay on the island but wouldn't do anything Breach didn't want to do.

"Do you want to stay?" Rex asked.

"I don't know," Breach said. "We were still going out to eat every now and then...I don't know if I want to stay here but I do know that I want to be with you."

Rex smiled and nodded.

"For now, let's head back to the real world," Rex said.

Breach nodded. She was glad that they had both put their clothes back on when it had warmed up. After a moment's thought she opened a portal and Rex walked through with her right behind him. He was surprised to find them in a Providence base. He was even more surprised to see that they were in Six's office.

"Rex?" Six asked in confusion. "Breach?"

"Please don't freak out," Rex said. "A lot's happened and I fully intend to fill you in."

"But," Six said, "Breach-"

"Isn't an enemy," Rex said. "Trust me."

Six still seemed confused and a little out of it but nodded anyway. Rex sat in a chair across from six and Breach sat next to him. Over the next fifteen or so minutes Rex told him everything that had happened on the island. He did leave out the parts about them nearly dying from hypothermia and the parts about them sitting around in their underwear. He even left out the parts about him giving her anything more than his jacket. When Rex was done Six didn't know what to say.

"You..." Six tried to form a complete thought. "You two...are...together?"

"Yes," Rex said. "Where's Holiday?"

"She didn't take your disappearance very well," Six said. "She thought for sure it meant we would go back to making her kill the EVO's we captured."

"Where is she?" Rex asked.

"In the Ops Center last I checked," Six said.

"Alright," Rex said. "Can you please tell her not to freak out when we get there?"

"Sure," Six said.

Six called Holiday on the intercom and told her that Rex was back and heading that way with a friend. He also told her that when she saw them she shouldn't overreact until they had filled her in.

About two minutes later they arrived at the Ops Center and three soldiers had to restrain Dr. Holiday from going after rocket launchers to kill Breach.

"Calm down Doc," Rex said. "Breach isn't an enemy anymore."

"She's using you to get into our base!" Holiday shouted.

"No she's not," Rex said. "She wouldn't."

"How do you know?" Holiday asked.

"Good question," White said. "When was I going to be informed of this?"

"After Holiday," Rex said. "In hindsight, I should have started with the one I knew I could win."

"Shame you didn't," White said. "You know what I have to do."

Rex stepped in front of Breach defensively.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you're more important to me than her White," Rex said.

White raised an eyebrow and Holiday made retching sounds. Rex looked like he wanted to smack her but bit his tongue so hard it bled so that he wouldn't.

"You know the rules Rex," White said.

"I don't care about the rules!" Rex hissed. "If anyone touches her I'll take a nuke and level this place from orbit. Then we'll see if anyone is willing to try to hurt her again."

"Rex," White said. "I'm sorry but the rules clearly state that any past enemies are beyond forgiveness and if they are ever found inside the base they are to be killed instantly, curable or otherwise. The other rule is that if any Providence agent assists them in entering the base, they are to share the enemy's fate."

"You wouldn't dare," Holiday said. "We need him to cure EVO's!"

"Too bad," White said. "Rules are rules."

"They're your rules!" Breach said. "You can choose whether or not to follow them! Please make an exception!"

"Fine," White said. "If you willingly surrender yourself for execution, I will allow Rex to live."

"Deal," Breach said.

"No deal!" Rex said.

"Deal!" Holiday said.

"NO DEAL!" Rex shouted. "I'm not letting you die."

"We don't need her Rex," Holiday said.

"_You_ don't need her!" Rex said. "I'm not you!"

"Get over yourself Rex," Holiday said. "Stop acting like a child."

"How would you feel if you were in my place and Six was in hers?" Rex asked.

Holiday froze. She tried to say something but couldn't because he was right. If Six was the one that was being threatened with execution she would do anything and everything to save him.

"White," Six said. "Your rules are unfair and you know it. Even you have to admit that the simple fact that she brought Rex back is proof that she's changed."

"She held him captive for days!" White protested.

"No," Six said. "She and Rex were stranded on an island with a Scrambler. Two EVO's that we've been hunting attacked them and they were forced to kill them. The also had to fight the embodiment of Breach's portals. Besides that, Breach saved his life multiple times."

"But..." White trailed off as he saw the desperate look on Rex's face. "Fine, White said. "I'll give her a chance but when she turns on us I'm executing all of you."

"That day will never come," Rex said.

The screen White Knight had been on turned off and Six and Holiday left. Rex led Breach to the training room and turned the danger setting to max. The first thing that happened was that the room filled with poison gas and nothing inside was visible. That worked fine for Rex because no one could see him and Breach go through a portal. When they came out of the portal they were on a tree branch on the edge of a cliff overlooking a beautiful lake and sunset. Rex somehow knew it was a pocket dimension but didn't care. It was still beautiful and he was still with Breach.

"Thank you," Breach said. "No one's ever stood up for me before. Even for just screwing up a mission."

"Well I couldn't very well just stand by and let my girlfriend die could I?" Rex asked. "We haven't even gone on a date yet."

"What's a date?" Breach asked.

"Wow," Rex said. "You're asking the wrong person. All I know is that I'm supposed to by dinner and a movie on one. Circe or cricket could tell you ore than me."

"They're in Tokyo right?" Breach asked.

"Yes," Rex said.

Breach leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Is this your new dollhouse?" Rex asked.

"No," Breach said. "This is a place I kept in case you ever cured my sister."

"Who's that?" Rex asked.

"The rabbit in Providence's Petting Zoo," Breach said.

"Breach," Rex said. "She's incurable."

"Oh," Breach said.

"Don't loose hope," Rex said. "Holiday's sister was incurable too but I cured her."

"How?" Breach asked.

"She mutated further," Rex said.

Breach looked at the ground under them then nodded.

"I'm going to Tokyo," Breach said. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Wait," Rex said. "Send me to the Petting Zoo. It's my turn to check the locks and feed the EVO's."

Breach nodded and created a portal for him then went through her own. Rex went through and found himself just outside the Petting Zoo.

"I'm here," Rex said.

"Make it fast," the guard said. "I'm showing my girlfriend the Rabbit EVO tonight."

"You should make other plans," Rex said. "I'm about to cure the Petting Zoo."

The guard looked at him like he was crazy but wanted to watch so the two of them entered the Petting Zoo and closed the doors behind them. Rex went to Breach's sister first and the rabbit pounced on him immediately. It would normally attack him but instead it started licking him. He put a hand on its paw and made it mutate further. Suddenly its tail was long and had a morning star on it. Then Rex cured the EVO and found a young girl laying on him. The girl looked a lot like Breach but in comparison, she wasn't nearly as beautiful. Rex was biased though so he probably wasn't being fair to her.

She looked up at him and scrambled off brushing. He sat up and just smiled.

"You look just like your sister," Rex said.

"You know Faith?" the girl asked.

"Um," Rex said. "If you mean Breach then yes, she's my girlfriend. I don't know her real name but she identifies as Breach now."

"Oh," the girl said. "Did she keep her mind when she changed?"

"More than most yes," Rex said. "She went insane for a while though."

"Is she better now?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Rex said. "So what's your name?"

"Angel," the girl said.

"Cool," Rex said. "Want to watch me cure some EVO's?"

"Sure," Angel said.

Rex went around the Petting Zoo curing EVO's and after about half an hour he was done but could barely keep in control of all the Nanites. As it was he couldn't move.

Just then Holiday stormed in, angry about the lack of a guard but froze when she saw a bunch of humans walking around and a few carrying Rex over to her. She instantly knew what was wrong with him.

"Rex?" Holiday said when he was next to her.

"Hey Holiday," Rex said. "I think I got better at curing."

"I'd say so," Holiday said.

Holiday took Rex to the lab and offloaded the extra Nanites. Finally Rex was done and went back to the Petting Zoo with Angel. After a couple minutes Breach arrived and burst into tears when she saw Angel.

"Angel!" Breach said running forward to hug her.

"Faith!" Angel said.

They stood there for a few minutes then Breach pulled back and looked at Rex.

"I assume you two have met?" Breach asked.

"Yes," Rex said. "It's kind of hard not to when she had me pinned to the ground when I cured her."

Breach smiled and hugged Angel again. Then she opened a portal and Angel looked like she was in awe but walked through anyway. Rex began to walk away but Breach dragged him through.

"This is amazing!" Angel said an hour later. The three of them had spent an hour going from one historic place to another and always winding up somewhere with a great view. They were on top of Big Ben, inside the Roman Coliseum, and even on top of the Pyramid of Giza. Finally Breach took them to the pocket dimension she had saved for her sister to see. Angel sucked in her breath and Rex was impressed by the fact that it was still sunset. They sat there for a while then went back to Providence. Rex kissed Breach good bye then went inside and Breach took Angel to her safe place. It was actually her new dollhouse but she didn't show it to Rex yet because it was a mess. Angel said she was more than happy to clean it. Breach helped by dumping all of the trash piles into landfills around the world. Finally they were finished and Breach could actually see what her new dollhouse used to be. It was a hug mansion but now it was completely empty besides the chandeliers, paint, and wall paper. All of the walls were decorated with beautiful plants of all kinds. The petals were all made with gemstones in the centers. Breach was surprised at how beautiful it was and couldn't wait to show it to Rex. They both went to sleep and the next day Breach brought Rex to it.

"It's beautiful," Rex said.

The three of them were sitting on a piano and suddenly Rex had an idea. Angel was only a couple months to a year younger than them so he whispered his idea to Breach. Breach smirked then nodded and left through a portal. A moment later she came back dragging Noah behind her.

"He won't listen to me so I decided you should explain," Breach said.

"Good idea," Rex said.

Rex quickly told Noah the important parts about what had happened recently and eventually Noah gave up arguing and just sat in the corner. Angel could guess at their plan. She gave Rex a questioning look and he nodded. Then she walked over and sat next to Noah. Rex and Breach left to explore the rest of the house and Noah instantly knew what was going on.

"So let me guess," Noah said. "They think that just because we're in a room alone, we'll hook up."

"Probably," Angel said.

In a bedroom on the farthest reachable part of the house, Rex and Breach were finally talking about the subject they had both been avoiding.

"Do you want to go back to the island?" Rex asked.

"Yes and no," Breach said. "I do want to go back because then no one can judge our relationship. I don't want to go back right now because I just got my sister back and I want to spend time with her and help her readjust to the new world."

"I think that's a great idea," Rex said. "Besides, while we're here we can try to find the place we're supposed to eat pizza from when we live on the island."

"It's called Reno's," Breach said. "It's in Caribou, Maine."

"I've never actually been to Maine," Rex said. "Wonder what it's like?"

"Let's go find out," Breach said.

"We'd better take the others so they don't get in too much trouble," Rex said.

"Agreed," Breach said.

They walked back and the moment they entered the room they both grinned and shared a happy yet surprised look. Noah and Angel were sitting in the same place but had gone from silent to kissing in about three minutes. Noah opened his eyes a fraction of an inch then they flew open and he practically threw himself away from Angel.

"We weren't...I mean...I was just...um," Noah stammered.

Angel was grinning and blushing but wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Well," Rex said. "Three minutes. That's probably a world record."

Noah looked confused then grinned and tried not to laugh. Breach opened a portal and they all went through. They took a few weeks vacation to explore Maine and learned a lot about it. Like how people down state thought Maine was part of Canada and a lot of people all over the state thought that the Tower of London was in Greece or Rome. They also learned that everyone in the country and in southern Maine thought that everyone in Northern Maine were hillbillies but they were really just like people that Rex was used to dealing with. Rex was amazed to see that all over Maine, humans and EVO's lived in perfect harmony. There was no one that gave Breach a sideways glance or a second thought.

"Want to go try Reno's out before we leave?" Rex asked Breach.

"Sure," Breach said.

Over the course of the vacation, Noah and Angela had gotten more and more open about their relationship to the point that they had no problem whatsoever with talking about it. Breach took them all to Reno's and they all got pizza. Rex and Noah paid and when they were done their pizza Breach took them to a place called Grammy's Country Inn for desert. It was another restaurant but it's portions were about three times bigger than any other place. Their Whoopie Pies were the size of Rex's head. Their Cream Puffs were even bigger. Rex got a brownie the size of a brick and the others all got Whoopie Pies. Then they all went back to Providence.

About three years later Rex and Breach got married and moved back to the island. Noah and Angel were married shortly after and Rex and Breach were there. Breach's dream came true about eight years later and eventually Noah and Angel moved to the island as well.

THE END


End file.
